Cross Ange: El Gundam Meister
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Cuando Lockon Stratos yacía muriendo luego de su batalla contra Ali al-Saachez el se arrepintió de no poder cambiar... ¿Pero y su una nueva oportunidad llegase? Cuando Lockon y su Gundam Dynames se despiertan en un nuevo mundo un nuevo comienzo llega para el Gundam Meister, su llegada cambiara el destino de muchos y también... quizas Lockon también pudiese cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Lockon Stratos.**

 **-Era Anno Domini, año 2308, (Espacio Exterior)-**

¿Por qué la gente se continuaba peleando los unos con los otros?

¿Por qué las diferencias de opiniones tienen que dar lugar a conflictos armados donde las personas mueren y sufren?

Quizás era porque la raza humana carecía el potencial de entenderse completamente los unos a los otros, quizás era porque como seres vivos todavía nos faltaba un gran camino que recorrer para llegar a un punto donde los conflictos armados fuesen cosa del pasado.

Sin embargo si las cosas seguían como estaban entonces lo único que le esperaba a la humanidad eran más guerras y conflictos armados… quizás con consecuencias muy catastróficas para la Tierra y el futuro de la humanidad como especie.

En medio de un mundo como este que había tenido una gran cantidad de guerra a lo largo de su historia… unos ángeles llegaron para detener los conflictos armados que habían sido un gran defecto de la humanidad.

Celestial Being.

Así se llamaba ese grupo que buscaba cambiar al mundo. Eliminar la guerra era la razón por la que ellos entraron en acción en este caótico mundo. Celestial Being había estado peleando para terminar con los conflictos armados, aun si para hacerlo ellos tuviesen que hacer intervenciones armadas en donde hubiese un conflicto armado y usar sus poderosos Gundam para hacer que dicho conflicto terminase.

Desde que ellos aparecieron muchas cosas pasaron, hubo batallas y los poderes mundiales finalmente se unieron como uno con el objetivo de eliminar a Celestial Being.

La Operación Ángeles Caídos de la Fuerza de las Naciones Unidas estaba siendo ejecutada para acabar de una vez por todas con Celestial Being.

El Team Trinity ya había sido neutralizado… ahora solo quedaba Celestial Being.

El enfrentamiento más reciente de dicha operación vio a los Gundam Kyrios y Virtue en contra de los nuevos Mobile Suits de los enemigos: El GN-X.

Si bien una pregunta para los miembros de Celestial era como fue posible que los miembros de los poderes mundiales lograsen obtener los GN Drives (Por falsos que fuesen ellos) para Mobile Suits la urgencia de la batalla dejo esa pregunta para después.

El poder de los nuevos Mobile Suit mostro ser grande, quizás no igual al de un Gundam pero cercano… y ellos tenían ventaja numérica.

Aun así los Gundam de Celestial Being no se intimidaron y salieron a combatir con todo.

La batalla fue dura pero gracias a una carta de triunfo secreta, tan secreta que incluso los miembros de Celestial Being la descocían hasta hace poco, los Gundam pudieron forzar al enemigo a retirarse.

Sin embargo aun con eso los Meisters necesitaron ayuda… la cual únicamente pudo venir de otro de ellos.

Lockon Stratos el Gundam Meister del Dynames fue dejado fuera de la batalla gracias a que Tieria Erde, el Gundam Meister del Virtue lo dejo encerrado.

¿La razón de tal acción que les costó un Gundam más en el campo de batalla?

Lockon Stratos se encontraba lastimado.

En la batalla anterior a esta los Gundam dejaron de moverse debido a la conexión con Veda fue usada para detener el soporte a los Gundam. Afortunadamente la estratega de Celestial Being, Sumeragi Lee Noriega pudo prever que algo así pasaría y logro que los Gundam usasen un sistema operativo diferente.

Pero… uno de los Meisters, Tieria Erde estuvo en tal estado de shock por lo que ocurrió que él no se movió y su Gundam quedo como un blanco muy fácil.

De no haber hecho nada bien pudo haber sido ese el final de Tieria.

Sin embargo alguien hizo algo, Lockon Stratos el Meister del Dynames entro en acción y le salvo la vida a Tieria sin embargo él fue impactado por el enemigo en consecuencia.

Y en lugar de salir intacto o con heridas leves, Lockon termino lastimado y con su ojo izquierdo dañado. Según las palabras del médico de Celestial Being una terapia intensiva de 21 días era lo que Lockon necesitaba.

Incluso con esa terapia de 21 días su ojo podría ser reparado ya que fue dañado, pero no destruido.

Pero… como sus aliados lo necesitaban en este momento Lockon se negó.

Y tomando el GN Arms Tipo D, Lockon se lanzó al combate.

El haberlo hecho fue la decisión correcta ya que con el GN Arms fue que Lockon pudo eliminar a varios de los GN-X.

Aun con su cuerpo en mal estado sus compañeros lo necesitaba… ¡Lockon iba a pelear!

Sin embargo antes de usar su GN Arms para darle el golpe de gracia al último transportador Clase Virginia…

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

"¡Maldita sea!" Maldijo Lockon quien vio que el GN Arms estaba siendo disparado y dañado.

La situación fue tal que el Dynames se vio obligado a abandonar el GN Arms el cual pronto se separó en pedazos debido al daño causado por los disparos.

Y el causante de dichos disparos fue… un Gundam de color naranja.

El Gundam Throne Zwei, el especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo de los Gundam propiedad del Team Trinity… sin embargo el piloto en esta ocasión no era parte de ellos. Antiguamente el Gundam era de Michael Trinity quien recibió un disparo al corazón de parte de del nuevo piloto y procedió a morir y tener su Gundam robado y usado para matar a su hermano mayor Johann y su Gundam Throne Eins.

"Ese es el Throne…" Dijo Lockon con una palpable furia en su voz ya que gracias a Setsuna el francotirador conocía quien se encontraba manejando ese Gundam.

Ali al-Saachez, el líder del grupo terrorista KPSA…

El causante de la muerte de sus padres… y de su hermanita Amy en un ataque terrorista. Aun cuando él no hubiese participado en el acto Ali fue el que lo ordeno.

"¡Ali al-Saachez!" Exclamo Lockon el nombre de esa persona que el odiaba.

Y así… la batalla comenzó con el Dynames usando su **GN Sniper Rifle** (Rifle de Francotirador)para disparando hacia el Throne Zwei quien esquivaba los disparos.

Aunque uno debía reconocer que por más que Ali Al Saachez fuese escoria que disfrutaba la guerra y que llevo a niños a matar a sus padres proclamando que era la voluntad de Dios (En quien el no creía)… sus habilidades de piloto son extremadamente buenas.

Siendo dicho de esa forma Ali solo había conseguido su Gundam en menos de un día mientras que sus oponentes tuvieron años de entrenamiento para ser pilotos. Aunque el hecho de que Ali ya de por si fuese un buen piloto que usaba Mobile Suits normales y aun así darle pelea a los Gundam era una verdadera muestra de sus habilidades de piloto.

Pero aun así una cosa era clara: Lockon no iba a retirarse sin antes haber matado a ese bastardo.

Su mal estado físico era lo de menos en estos momentos, después de haber derrotado a Ali seria cuando Lockon descansaría para recuperarse a plenitud.

Asique continuando con la batalla el Dynames seguía disparando y fallando sus disparos al ser su mejor ojo el cual estaba lastimado por lo que Lockon se vio forzado a usar su otro ojo.

"¡Tú eres el culpable!" Dijo Lockon dentro de su cabina de mando.

En respuesta el Throne Zwei saco su espada de gran tamaño, la GN Buster Sword y se lanzó contra el Dynames para atacarlo en rango cercano.

Y al ver eso en lugar de intentar disparar y arriesgarse mucho en caso de fallar ya que el oponente se acercaría todavía más… el Dynames saco su propia espada, un Beam Saber para ser más específicos.

Si bien el Dynames estaba orientado a combate a larga distancia dos Beam Sabers habían sido puestos en caso de ser necesarios si un enemigo llegase a un rango cercano.

Antes de comenzar la misión de Celestial Being lo que Lockon hizo fue una petición de remover esas armas debido a los excelentes resultados de sus GN Pistols (Pistolas GN) para el combate de corto alcance, sin embargo esa petición fue negada y entonces Lockon hizo la apuesta de que él nunca tenía que usar esas espadas.

Una apuesta que con esta ocasión ya había perdido dos veces al ser forzado a usar sus espadas contra el Flag de Graham Aker durante el conflicto de Azadistan.

Ahora el nuevamente estaba perdiendo esa apuesta… pero ahora a Lockon no le podía importar menos eso.

Lo único que importaba era acabar con su oponente.

El Throne Zwei y el Dynames cruzaron sus espadas.

Era notable que aun con sus heridas Lockon lograra hacer que su Dynames pelease de igual a igual en una batalla de corto alcance con el Throne Zwei el cual estaba diseñado específicamente para batallas a corto alcance.

Quizás era su odio contra Ali lo que lo impulsaba a pelear de igual a igual aun con sus heridas.

" **¡Tú eres Saachez del KPSA! ¿¡No es así!?"** Se escuchó furiosa la voz de Lockon haciéndole esa pregunta a Ali usando su Gundam para transmitir su voz en voz alta hacia afuera.

" **Heh, ¿Te lo dijo ese mocoso de Krugis?"** Contesto de forma desafiante Ali quien con eso le dio la respuesta Lockon mientras los Gundams de ambos continuaban con el cruce de espadas el cual era tan intenso que hasta electricidad comenzó a surgir del contacto de las espadas.

Lockon ya sabía que Ali estaba dentro del Throne sin embargo el necesitaba confirmarlo por sí mismo.

Después de todo había una cosa que el Meister necesitaba preguntarle a Ali.

" **Fuiste tú quien ordeno el ataque terrorista en Irlanda, ¿¡Verdad!?"** Pregunto Lockon recordando aquel trágico evento que aun después de tantos años seguía vivo en su mente.

Ese incidente que le dio tal odio hacia el terrorismo que él pudo ser seleccionado como Gundam Meister por veda gracias a su deseo de cambiar este mundo.

" **¿¡Porque lo hiciste!?"** Lockon realmente deseaba escuchar lo que el culpable de ese evento tendría que decir… aunque sin importar su respuesta Lockon planeaba matarlo.

" **Soy un mercenario"** Contesto un sonriente Ali en la cabina de su Gundam, eso mostraba la total falta de culpa sobre la situación **"Además…"**

Antes de que Ali pudiese continuar ambos Gundams se separaron del cruce de espadas pero inmediatamente la GN Buster Sword del Zwei volvió a chocar contra el Beam Saber del Dynames volviendo nuevamente a un cruce de espadas.

" **¡Solo lo hice para retrasar la construcción del Elevador Orbital de la AEU!"** Confeso Ali frente a Lockon sin ningún problema de al decir las razones de sus acciones.

" **¡Involucraron a personas inocentes que no tenían ninguna relación con eso**!" Respondió Lockon quien escuchando a Ali sentía más y más deseos de continuar peleando para acabar con él. Después de todo muchos murieron y la razón fue retrasar la construcción de una estructura que eventualmente se completaría.

" **¡Es un poco irónico escuchar eso de un terrorista que quiere terminar con la guerra!"** Respondió Ali con un tono de burla.

Ante esas palabras de la persona que el odiaba… Lockon no pudo encontrar que responderle al tener razón en esa contradicción de Celestial Being, la de acabar conflictos usando intervenciones armadas.

" **¡Vengare todo el mal que has hecho! ¡Eliminándote!"** Respondió un determinado Lockon.

En ese momento la sección de la armadura de la zona de la pelvis del Dynames se abrió mostrando que en cada lado se tenía guardado cuatro GN Misiles, 16 en total los cuales fueron disparados hacia el Zwei aprovechando la corta distancia entre ambos.

Sin embargo en una gran muestra de agilidad Ali logro alejar su Gundam del Dynames y luego maniobrando aun estando muy cerca de los misiles para evitarlos.

Sin embargo el asteroide de gran tamaño que estaba detrás de Ali no tuvo tanta suerte al recibir todos los misiles.

¡BOOOM!

Se escuchó la explosión del asteroide.

Aprovechando eso el Gundam Throne Zwei se alejó mientras el Dynames lo perseguía con la clara intención de no dejarlo irse.

Sin que Lockon y Ali lo supieran, otro de los Gundam Meisters se había puesto en marcha, Setsuna F Seiei usando el Trans-am del Exia se estaba dirigiendo al campo de batalla con la intención de ayudar a Lockon.

De regreso al campo de batalla podemos ver como el Zwei esquivaba los disparos del GN Sniper Rifle de Lockon el cual le disparaba mientras lo perseguía por el campo de asteroides.

Si bien había unos segundos entre cada disparo, los disparos del GN Sniper Rifle tenían más poder en ellos como para causar un buen daño si se podía acertarle al Throne Zwei.

" **¡Nunca te lo perdonare!"** Declaro el Gundam Meister desde su Gundam el cual seguía apuntando hacia Ali con el GN Sniper Rifle en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda seguía teniendo el Beam Saber estando así listo para pelear a cualquier distancia.

Entonces el Dynames se lanzó con su cuerpo listo para usar su Beam Saber para cortar al Zwei.

Sin embargo el Gundam enemigo respondió usando su Buster Sword para bloquear los ataques de Lockon y entonces esquivar sus disparos cuando este intentaba usar su rifle luego de ganar un poco de distancia mostrando grandes habilidades de piloto.

" **¡Eres la personificación de todo lo que está mal en la guerra!"** Exclamo Lockon mostrando su determinación de detener aquí y ahora a Ali.

Nuevamente hubo un cruce de espada entre Gundams.

" **¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Tú eres como yo**!" Respondió un emocionado Ali quien estaba disfrutando de este combate contra alguien que realmente lo odiaba.

" **¡No me compares contigo**!" Respondió Lockon quien detestaba que un tipo como Ali le dijese esas palabras.

Por eso mismo Lockon aprovecho la cercanía con el Throne Zwei para soltar por un momento su GN Sniper Rifle… y agarrar el segundo Beam Saber que poseía el Dynames.

 _¡SLASH!_

Y con un corte certero Lockon logro que su Dynames le cortase un brazo al Throne Zwei, específicamente el brazo donde su GN Buster Sword se encontraba así quitándole su arma principal a su oponente.

Ciertamente eso ponía en ventaja a Lockon y si la situación seguía así entonces la victoria podría ser posible.

En este momento Lockon estaba usando su odio hacia Ali para mantener su dañado cuerpo peleando tan bien como su él no estuviese herido en primer lugar. Aun si el colapsase luego de este combate habría valido totalmente la pena.

" **¡Yo cambiare a este mundo…!"** Pero antes de que Lockon pudiese terminar.

" **¡Enemigo acercándose! ¡Enemigo acercándose**!" El Haro que estaba junto a Lockon le notifico de eso a su compañero al detectar como un Mobile Suit se acercaba a gran velocidad… pero no se trataba de un Gundam de Celestial Being.

La atención de Lockon inmediatamente se centró en quien estaba llegando.

Se trataba de un Mobile Suit de color gris que desprendía detrás un rastro de GN Particles rojo… en otras palabras un Mobile Suit equipado con un GN Drive Tau por lo cual se trataba definitivamente de un enemigo.

Ese Mobile Suit era un GN-X, modelos producidos en masa con suficiente poder para enfrentar a un Gundam frente a frente. Esos Mobile Suit habían sido entregados a los poderes mundiales con la explicita intención de eliminar a Celestial Being.

A esta altura de la batalla solo quedaban 12 de los 27 GN-X que llegaron a esta batalla.

" **¡Te encontré, Gundam!"** Se escuchó decir al piloto del GN-X quien sonaba bastante determinado. Ese piloto era un hombre de raza negra.

El nombre de ese hombre es Daryl Dodge, un miembro de la Union y también miembro del grupo 'Overflag' de la Union el cual había sido creado para enfrentarse a los Gundams cuando ellos aparecieron.

Daryl tenía una razón en personal para enfrentarse a los Gundams en este momento.

" **¡Vengare a Howard!"** Declaro Daryl mientras su GN-X volaba a toda velocidad hacia el Dynames.

Howard Mason fue un gran amigo de Daryl, lamentablemente Howard se encontraba muerto cortesía de una batalla contra los Gundams Thrones. Gracias a ese evento Daryl se prometió a sí mismo el derrotar a los Gundams cueste lo que cueste.

Sin embargo aun cuando su objetivo era el Dynames… el piloto del Gundam estaba ocupado con un enemigo más importante.

" **¡No te interpongas en mi camino!"** Contesto Lockon quien procedió a usar los misiles que le quedaban los cuales se encontraban en la armadura de las rodillas del Dynames.

Además de los 16 misiles ubicados en la armadura de la pelvis otros 8 se encontraban en las rodillas, 4 misiles para cada una dando al Dynames un total de 24 misiles si la situación de usarlos todos juntos llegaba.

El Dynames disparo sus GN Missiles hacia el GN-X de Daryl.

Sin embargo ahora esos 8 de las rodillas eran sus últimos misiles lo que le dejaba sin un arma para su batalla contra el Zwei. Aun así era mejor eliminar al GN-X ahora antes de tener que enfrentarlo al mismo tiempo que el Zwei.

Si bien algunos de los misiles fallaron la mayoría lograron impactar y penetrar la armadura del GN-X (En si como el Mobile Suit iba volando en línea recta fue muy fácil el apuntar) y así después de un instante…

Nuevamente una explosión sonó en el espacio exterior.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión Mobile Suit que recibo esos misiles se encontraba todavía en pie sin embargo también muy dañado al punto de haber perdido un brazo… pero aun así continuaba su carga hacia el Dynames.

De haber sido un Mobile Suit de menor calidad entonces ese ataque de Lockon hubiese eliminado a su oponente.

" **Yo soy… ¡Un Flag Fighter de a Union**!" Declaro Daryl quien aun con sus heridas y casco de su traje espacial de piloto roto gracias al daño causado por los misiles continúo su camino.

Al ver que el GN-X se estaba volviendo peligrosamente cerca, Lockon decidió usar su GN Sniper Rifle para destruir definitivamente a su otro oponente.

Y ahí fue que una acción clave para el futuro de Lockon fue ejecutada ya que Daryl cambio el rumbo de su GN-X al ver que el Gundam le iba a disparar.

Y coincidentemente él se movió hacia la izquierda… en donde estaba el lado ciego de Lockon gracias a haber perdido su ojo.

Lockon intento reaccionar rápido usando su Beam Saber para cortar al GN-X… sin embargo debido a su falta de visión el actuó un instante más tarde.

Como consecuencia el GN-X fue exitoso finalmente en su carga y logro destruir el brazo izquierdo del Dynames.

 _¡BOOM!_

Pero como consecuencia de esa acción el ya dañado GN-X no pudo soportar más y termino por explotar llevándose consigo la vida de Daryl Dodge. Aun si el murió sin haber cumplido su promesa de destruir a un Gundam, Daryl abrió la puerta para que eso fuese posible.

Ya que alguien tan experimentado como Ali pudo verlo.

" **¡No puedes ver del lado derecho!"** Dijo Ali al ver la oportunidad de la victoria frente a sus ojos ya que aun sin un brazo la victoria de su Gundam estaba lista.

¿Cómo tomar perfecta ventaja de que tu oponente estuviese ciego de un lado?

Pues simplemente había que atacarlo por todas las direcciones y afortunadamente el Throne Zwei era capaz de hacerlo ya que este poseía las armas necesarias.

El Throne Zwei lanzo todos sus GN Fangs hacia el Dynames.

Los Fangs eran ocho armas controladas a distancias y que le servían al Zwei para tener una mejor opción en combates a distancia al ser este una unidad enfocada en el combate cercano. Estos podían ser usados para disparar o para apuñalar al enemigo.

Por lo pequeños y rápidos que eran los Fangs eran un arma difícil de combatir.

Los Fangs se acercaron al Dynames y comenzaron a rodearlo moviéndose en todas las direcciones.

Sabiendo que la situación era crítica el Dynames tomo el único brazo que le quedaba y saco su única GN Pistol y comenzó a dispararle a los Fangs.

Las GN Pistols eran un par de pistolas que el Dynames tenía para pelear contra enemigos en corta y media distancia ya que si bien estas poseían menos poder que el GN Sniper Rifle las pistolas podían disparar más seguido sin un gran lapso de tiempo entre disparos y al ser pequeñas era fácil maniobrar con ellas.

Así el Dynames disparaba como podía incluso logrando destruir algunos incluso por un momento pareciendo que Lockon podía salir de esta.

Pero…

Desde atrás se acercaban unos Fangs.

" **¡Lockon! ¡Lockon!"** Haro hablo advirtiéndole del peligro.

" **¡No puedo verlo!"** Respondió al instante Lockon quien se giró para ver en sus pantallas que efectivamente había más Fangs acercándose… pero esos ya estaban muy cerca.

La cabeza y las piernas del Dynames fueron impactadas por las armas de Throne Zwei.

 _¡BOOOM!_

Naturalmente otra explosión ocurrió con los Fangs explotando en el Dynames causando una gran nube de humo. Desde la nube de humo salió el Gundam Dynames…

…o mejor dicho lo que quedaba del Dynames.

La cabeza y las piernas del Gundam se habían ido sumando eso al ya perdido brazo izquierdo dejando a lo que una vez fue un poderoso Gundam como solo un torso con un brazo derecho. Y además su pistola incluso se había perdido en la explosión por lo que sin ningún arma lo que quedaba del Dynames era inútil al no poder siquiera pelear.

Y no solo era el exterior del Gundam lo que fue dañado con esa explosión.

Dentro de la cabina del Dynames se podía ver a un dañado Lockon, con el vidrio de su casco resquebrajado y un poco de sangre flotando gracias a la gravedad cero del espacio.

" **¡Daño masivo! ¡Daño masivo! ¡Daño masivo!"** Informaba Haro quien afortunadamente no había sufrido daños en ese último ataque.

" **¡Imposible continuar! ¡Imposible continuar! ¡Imposible continuar!"** El robot naranja continuaba dándole información a Lockon.

El castaño por su parte se veía en todavía peor estado… sin embargo la determinación en sus ojos no había desaparecido aun estando prácticamente derrotado. Su rencor contra Ali todavía existía y por eso mismo Lockon no planeaba rendirse ahora.

Normalmente tal determinación hubiese sido admirable… de no ser porque muy bien el continuar siendo guiado por el odio que llegaba a nublar la razón podía tener consecuencias trágicas.

Aun estando en mal estado el Dynames todavía podía moverse por lo que Lockon lo llevo detrás de un asteroide para esconderlo.

 **-Con Ali-**

Por otra parte en donde estaba la nube de humo en donde flotaban los restos de partes del Dynames podemos ver al Gundam Throne Zwei mirando alrededor claramente buscando por lo que debería ser los restos del Dynames.

"Aún no está acabado" Declaro Ali al ser claro que su oponente seguía con vida y que había logrado esconderse.

Y por eso mismo Ali no podía dejar las cosas así ya que era su trabajo acabar con ese Gundam.

"Realmente eres una molestia" Dijo un irritado Ali quien ahora tenía que buscar a su oponente en este campo de asteroides en donde con facilidad podrían escapar.

 **-Con Lockon-**

Dentro del Dynames podemos apreciar como Lockon Stratos está sacando el Sniper Module (Modulo Francotirador) de la cabina de mando de su Gundam. El Sniper Module era lo que Lockon usaba para apunta y disparar enemigos desde largas distancias cuando su Gundam estaba en su Sniper Mode (Modo Francotirador).

Pero eso solo fue el primer paso ya que luego el castaño hizo una acción tan peligrosa en su situación que muchos se hubiesen cuestionado su cordura.

Lockon abrió la entrada a la cabina de mando de su Gundam en pleno espacio, con su Gundam ya dañado y con Ali al-Saachez buscándolo en estos momentos.

Haro por su parte miro a sus alrededores ya que tal acción lo confundía al ser tan ilógica de hacer en estos momentos.

"Haro, lleva al Dynames de regreso al Ptolemy" Ordeno Lockon quien realmente _salió_ de su Gundam al espacio exterior aun sabiendo lo suicida que era tal acción. Con algo de suerte el Dynames todavía tenía movilidades de llegar al Ptolemaios ya que si bien estaba lo suficientemente dañado como para ser inútil en batalla el Gundam todavía podía moverse por lo que era posible escapar.

Y aun así Lockon no tomaba esa opción.

" **¡Lockon! ¡Lockon!"** Respondió Haro en protesta por esa decisión.

"Es una orden," Contesto el Gundam Meister.

" **¡Lockon! ¡Lockon!"** Continúodiciendo el pequeño robot de color naranja quien entendía que la situación era peligrosa y que su compañero podía quizás no regresar.

"No te preocupes" Contesto Lockon quien mostro una sonrisa y una actitud de confianza… aun cuando en su voz se notaba que él no estaba nada bien "Volveré con vida"

Asique antes de partir el castaño se acercó a Haro y procedió a darle unas caricias en señal de aprecio antes de salir al espacio.

" **¡Lockon! ¡Lockon! ¡Lockon! ¡Lockon! ¡Lockon!"** Continúo llamando a su compañero el esférico robot naranja.

"Cuida bien del horno solar" Dijo Lockon luego de estar a una distancia del Dynames, el Gundam Meister entonces bajo un poco su cabeza "Adiós, compañero" Se despidió Lockon como si el supiese que lo más probable era que el no regeresase con vida.

Entonces la determinación volvió al rostro de Lockon quien se dio la vuelta y miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba un cañón de la GN Arms que había sido destruido al inicio de su batalla contra Ali.

Este sería su movimiento final por lo que lo único que faltaba ahora era localizar al Throne Zwei.

 **-Con Ali-**

Por otra parte podemos olvidar que el Gundam sin brazo perteneciente a Ali al-Saachez continuaba en su búsqueda del Dynames pero sin resultado hasta el momento debido al alto número de asteroides.

"Maldición ¿Dónde te escondiste?" Dijo un claramente frustrado Ali quien no veía rastro alguno del Gundam enemigo.

Lo que Ali no sabía era que en estos momentos él estaba en la mira de alguien. Lockon había logrado conectar su Sniper Module al cañón del GN Arm y ahora mismo estaba apuntándole a la espalda del Throne Zwei.

Aun herido y respirando pesadamente Lockon seguía enfocado en acabar con Ali para así vengar a su familia.

Pero aun así…

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" Se preguntó a si mismo Lockon al ver la situación donde él había terminado.

Pero aun así sus manos nunca soltaron el gatillo.

"Pero aun así…" Continuo hablando el Gundam Meister "Si no destruyo a ese sujeto… nunca podre vengar a mi familia…" Incluso ahora los eventos de aquel día seguían motivando a Lockon hasta tales límites.

"No poder continuar…" Se continuaba hablando a si mismo Lockon "No podré volver a enfrentar al mundo…" Ya que como miembro de Celestial Being, Lockon se enfrentaba al mundo por lo que perder la voluntad de hacerlo sin duda seria trágico ya que así Lockon sentía que no sería capaz de verle el rostro a sus compañeros.

De regreso en la cabina del Throne Zwei el radar del Gundam noto algo e inmediatamente le informo a su piloto.

"¿¡Una señal de calor!?" Dijo sorprendido Ali quien sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el origen de esa señal sabiendo que solo podía tratarse de alguien.

"Es por eso…" Dijo Lockon quien veía como el Throne Zwei se acercaba apuntándole para dispararle, sin embargo Lockon no se asustó y continuo apuntándole con el cañón del GN Arms "¡Blanco elegido, disparando!" Gritando a todo pulmón esa frase suya Lockon presiono el gatillo.

Desde el cañón del GN Arms un gran rayo fue disparado hacia su enemigo, el poder detrás de ese rayo era suficiente para destruir lo que fuese… incluso un Gundam si se lograba impactar en la parte del cuerpo indicada.

Lamentablemente para Lockon su mal estado físico y el hecho que su mejor ojo fuese dañado fue un factor… en que el rayo de energía solo lograse alcanzar las piernas del Throne.

Por eso la parte superior del cuerpo del Gundam estaba libre por lo que el Throne Zwei le apunto y disparo a Lockon con su GN Handgun.

La GN Handgun es el arma de disparos del Zwei que si bien tenía un poder más débil que otras armas a larga distancia al ser el Zwei enfocado en corta distancia y por la presencia de Ali de pelear en corta distancia significa que esa arma apenas veía acción… igual un disparo poseía poder suficiente como para destruir el cañón del GN Arms.

Y… fue un disparo certero

Después de que el rayo de energía del cañon terminase su disparo el disparo que el Throne Zwei lanzo dio de lleno en medio del arma de Lockon.

El cañón del GN Arms comenzó a destruirse en pequeñas explosiones soltando las Partículas GN que estaban dentro para darle el poder necesario para hacer disparos. Eso fue suficiente como para mandar volando a Lockon.

El Gundam Meister ahora se encontraba flotando lentamente al lado de un arma que explotaría en cualquier momento matándolo por estar tan cerca.

Lo único que Lockon podía hacer ahora era mirar las Partículas GN que eran soltadas desde el GN Arms. Y al verlas así de cerca e esta situación… realmente traía memorias de algo más.

Las memorias de la nieve cayendo del cielo para ser más específicos.

"Padre… Madre… Amy…" Lockon no pudo evitar decir el nombre de su querida familia al recordar los buenos tiempos con ellos. Específicamente una cena en navidad con pavo como el plato principal y un pastel hecho por su madre como un postre.

En esos días donde parecía que nada iba a salir mal y que un futuro apacible vendría para la familia Dylandy.

"Yo lo se… aun con todo lo que he hecho, es posible que nada cambie…" Dijo Lockon recordando que aun peleando por cambiar el mundo como miembro de Celestial Being, existía la posibilidad de que todo quedase igual que antes.

Entonces otra imagen del pasado paso por la mente del Gundam Meister… pero una menos agradable que la de él y su familia juntos.

Era la imagen de un niño mirando con horror los escombros causados por un ataque terrorista que se llevó la vida de su familia. Una imagen de día donde la inocencia de Neil Dylandy se perdió y su destino lo llevo eventualmente a Celestial Being.

Si tan solo él y su familia hubiesen estado un poco más lejos y nadie hubiese muerto entonces él no hubiese estado perdiendo su vida en el espacio exterior.

¿El haber estado al cien por ciento de sus capacidades hubiese cambiado algo?

Quizás si considerando su ojo ciego como factor determinante, sin embargo considerando las habilidades de piloto de Ali… al final ese encuentro pudo haber ido para cada lado.

"Pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás…" Ya que con lo lejos que había llegado como miembro de Celestial Being, con el gran número de vidas que había tomado en el transcurso de sus intervenciones armadas, Neil Dylandy no podía volver atrás.

"Aun así… a partir de ahora, el mañana…" En eso los pensamientos de Lockon se enfocaron en una persona en especial, en aquel miembro de su familia que seguía con vida "El mañana donde vivirá Lyle…" Aun si no se habían visto en años Lockon Stratos seguía preocupándose por su hermano.

Y estando ahí flotando en el espacio, a la distancia Lockon pudo ver un rastro de partículas de color verde.

En esta situación solo podía haber un Mobile Suit que desprendiese ese tipo de partículas y que estuviese cerca. El saber que el Gundam pilotado por ese chico estaba cerca… eso trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Lockon a pesar de la situación.

"Setsuna… ¿Encontraste tu respuesta?" Pregunto Lockon aun sabiendo que nadie podía oírlo.

En ese mismo momento en el Exia el Gundam Meister conocido como Setsuna F. Seiei vio lo que quedaba del GN Arms flotando en el espacio… junto con Lockon estando muy cerca de esos restos.

Tal cosa horrorizo al usualmente estoico piloto quien con su Gundam se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba su compañero.

Y entonces los ojos de Lockon se fijaron en una cosa más… en el Planeta Tierra.

Aquel lugar que vio nacer a la humanidad que era el espectador de los conflictos armados y las guerras a lo largo de su larga historia. Conflictos que eventualmente se trasladaron al espacio.

Ahí se encontraba el imponente planeta azul rodeado de anillos tecnológicos pertenecientes a los Elevadores Orbitales. Al ver a ese planeta Neil Dylandy sintió la necesidad de decir unas palabras que bien podrían ser sus últimas.

"Oigan… ¿Están satisfechos con este mundo?" Dijo Lockon a nadie en particular, aunque posiblemente se estuviese dirigiendo a la gente que habitaba la tierra.

Aun con el cañón del GN Arms listo para explotar cerca suyo Lockon lo ignoro y uso sus pocas fuerzas para apuntar al planeta con su brazo y hacer que su mano tomase la figura de una pistola… como si Lockon le estuviese disparando al planeta.

"Yo lo odio…" Dijo con toda honestidad el Gundam Meister.

 _¡BOOOOOM!_

Finalmente el cañón del GN Arms termino por completo su colapso acabando con todo cerca… incluido el cuerpo de Lockon Stratos.

La muerte fue instantánea.

Sin duda alguna que su muerte afectaría mucho a los demás miembros de Celestial Being, especialmente en un momento tan crítico como este al tener la batalla todavía en proceso y perdiendo a uno de los Gundam Meisters ahora.

Pero… al final esto no pudo evitarse. Como Lockon no pudo cambiar y decidió perseguir su venganza por sobre todo fue que esto ocurrió.

Esta situación era su culpa.

Y lo siguiente que Locko-… lo siguiente que Neil Dylandy vio fue la oscuridad de la muerte.

Pero… finalmente todavía era demasiado pronto para que Lockon Stratos tuviese un final. Él y sus habilidades todavía podían ser de ayuda ya que en algún lugar existía gente a quienes las habilidades de Lockon Stratos podrían ser de gran ayuda… ya que existía la maldad que necesitaba ser disparada.

La historia de Lockon Stratos/Neil Dylandy no había llegado a su fin, únicamente había cambiado de página.

 **-Mundo de Mana, (Bosque)-**

Si bien hasta hace poco nuestra atención se enfocaba en el espacio exterior de un mundo futurístico ahora mismo nuestra atención se enfoca en otro mundo muy distinto al donde Celestial Being luchaba.

Este mundo era un gran contraste comparado con el de la era Anno Domini.

Para comenzar los Mobile Suits, incluido los Gundams no existían en este mundo. Eso se debía a que no eran necesarios ya que las naciones de este mundo no estaban en hostilidad las unas a las otras.

Podía parecer poco pero… al final los Mobile Suits eran algo que definía el mundo de origen de Celestial Being.

Otra gran diferencia era… que ni la guerra no existía en este mundo.

En este mundo existía algo conocido como la Luz de Mana lo que le permitía a los humanos vivir en una sociedad sin dinero y sin pobreza donde todos eran buenos con los demás… solo los 'humanos' eso sí.

Verdaderamente si uno lo escuchaba así pareciese que los Gundam y sus Meisters eran… redundantes e innecesarios en un mundo sin aquello que ellos buscaban detener.

Sin embargo… las cosas en este mundo no eran tan perfectas como pareciesen sin embargo los humanos viviendo en el no sabían nada de la oscuridad de este mundo. En un lugar de este mundo se encontraba gente peleado y muriendo, aun si muy poca gente lo sabía esa era la verdad, personas daban sus vidas y morían por… un mundo que las rechazaba.

Sin embargo el lugar donde esas batallas tomaban lugar se encontraba lejos de donde estábamos ahora.

Este lugar es un bosque, un extenso y pacifico bosque en algún lugar de este mundo. En este bosque el Gundam Dynames se encontraba recostado en el suelo, pero lo más extraño era que al mismo tiempo se encontraba en perfecto estado comparado de la última vez que fue visto, ahora se encontraba intacto el Gundam si bien antes Ali al-Saachez y su Gundam Throne Zwei habían dejado al Dynames en necesidad de un intensivo y largo reparo.

¿Cómo era posible?

Este bosque se encontraba relativamente lejos de la civilización por lo que el riesgo de que el Dynames fuese encontrado no era demasiado.

Además afortunadamente el color verde del Gundam le permitía confundirse un poco entre la vegetación por lo que si algo volaba por sobre esta sección del bosque era posible que el Dynames pasase desapercibido.

Si bien esta situación era todo un misterio, si bien había algo fundamentalmente raro con el hecho de que el Dynames se encontrase reparado y en otro mundo… al final la única verdad era que el Gundam estaba en el Mundo de Mana.

Y si ese era el caso con el Gundam estando en perfecto estado… entonces quizás el piloto también.

Si realmente Lockon Stratos se encontraba en este mundo… la oportunidad para cambiar entonces todavía podía existir para él.

Sin embargo ahora no sería peleando por la misión de Celestial Being como siempre lo hizo, ahora sería el mismo Lockon quien tendría que ver quien era aquel que merecía ser el blanco de sus puntería.

Pero bueno al final él tenía que hacer lo de siempre al encontrarse con el enemigo… ¡Elegir su Blanco y Disparar!

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Buenos días mis queridos lectores, aquí Providence con otra historia de Gundam 00. Apuesto a que nadie se esperaba una historia como esta.**

 **Sin embargo cuando la musa de la inspiración le habla a uno hay que escuchar XD**

 **Enntiendo que tengo varias historias activas, pero lamentablemente cuando me inspiro como ahora y termino una historia o capitulo siento ganas de publicarlo de inmediato en lugar de esperar.**

 **Espero que lo entiendan y que disfruten esta historia.**

 **Eso y que luego de ver nuevamente el capítulo donde Lockon muere me dieron deseos de hacerle una historia en honor a un gran personaje como él.**

 **Y bueno aquí está la materialización de ese deseo.**

 **Desde hace tiempo había querido hacer una historia de Cross Ange pero no encontraba la inspiración adecuada para plasmar dicha idea en una historia hasta como dije ver la muerte de Lockon una vez más.**

 **Si bien soy del tipo de chico que prefiere usar al protagonista de su respectiva serie para una historia, en esta ocasión vemos una excepción ya que uso a un personaje secundario pero a la vez muy importante.**

 **Igual de no haber usado a Lockon muy posiblemente esta hubiese sido una historia con Setsuna.**

 **Lockon me gusto bastante por su actitud y por su gran desempeño en su Gundam… además que personalmente me gustan más los que se especializan en ataques a larga distancia (Como el Providence Gundam si lo notan en mi nombre de autor) y su Dynames es perfecto en ese sentido.**

 **Además la escena de su muerte fue un momento triste para mí, aun cuando eventualmente su gemelo tomo su lugar para la segunda temporada a mí me seguía agradando más el Lockon original por su relación con los demás.**

 **Asique esta historia será sobre el en el mundo de Cross Ange y los posibles cambios que el hará con su presencia y habilidades y por supuesto su Gundam.**

 **En lo personal creo que por su experiencia en Celestial Being, Lockon podría servir como una figura de mentor para muchos más en esta historia ya que tiene una gran personalidad para eso además de poder ayudar mucho en el futuro.**

 **Especialmente cuando se trate de lidiar con Embryo…**

 **Bueno en el fondo espero que haya gente interesada en esta historia.**


	2. Francotirador en Otro Mundo

**Disparo 01: Francotirador en Otro Mundo.**

 **Este Mundo era un lugar perfecto… este era un mundo sin pobreza, sin contaminación, sin guerra, sin hambre y sin aquellos problemas que plagaron a la humanidad en su pasado.**

 **La razón por la cual la sociedad humana pudo llegar a esta época dorada fue gracias al misterioso poder conocido como la Luz de Mana.**

 **La Luz de Mana era el poder de usar tecnología para interferir con el mundo, haciendo que la gente pueda hacer flotar objetos, crear barreras y muchas otras cosas volviéndose así la piedra angular de todo este mundo.**

 **Sin embargo aun cuando parecía ser verdad… al final la perfección era solo un ideal, algo que si bien era lo que uno deseaba alcanzar seguía siendo un ideal que no podía ser alcanzado.**

 **En este mundo existían seres humanos que eran físicamente iguales a todos los demás, sin embargo en ellos había una única diferencia que lo cambiaba todo, esa diferencia traía discriminación la cual si bien estaba extinta con ellos se aplicaba… debido a que esas personas no eran humanas a los ojos del mundo.**

 **Aquella diferencia no hacía a esos humanos seres monstruosos físicamente ya que seguían viéndose como cualquier otra persona al punto que uno podía conversar con ellos normalmente.**

 **Sin embargo para los habitantes de este mundo aquella diferencia era los que los convertía en una monstruosidad absoluta por el mero hecho de existir… aquellos humanos que eran discriminados y ni siquiera tenían derechos básicos por lo que actitud cruel contra ellos estaba bien después de todo no siendo considerados humanos era lo que hacía que los 'pacíficos y perfectos' habitantes de este pudieran tener algo a lo que odiar.**

 **Norma fue el nombre dado a aquellos humanos, únicamente mujeres que nacían sin la capacidad de usar el poder de la Luz de Mana.**

 **Cuando era descubierta la existencia de una Norma (Casi absolutamente ocurriendo en la infancia cuando uno era tan joven como para tener recuerdos del mundo exterior) estas eran mandados a un lugar de este mundo que era desconocido salvo por unos selectos humanos.**

 **Aquel lugar las entrenaba para pelear contra invasores… básicamente los Norma peleaban y morían batallando una batalla desconocida para el resto de la humanidad.**

 **Únicamente muriendo por un mundo que los odiaba aquellos humanos podían existir, muriendo sin nadie salvo aquellos en la misma situación supiesen de sus heroicas muertes… al final para el resto del mundo la existencia de los Norma solo servía para morir por los usuarios de Mana.**

 **Uno se preguntaría si el destino de aquellas chicas conocidas como Norma algún día iría a cambiar ya que por ahora solo se podía ver una cadena perpetua de sufrimiento para ellas.**

 **Sin embargo el cambio para el destino de esas chicas estaba pronto para llegar.**

 **Originalmente el factor de origen del cambio iba a ser una chica, una princesa que ahora mismo vivía una existencia ideal y era amada por todos… pero cuyo futuro estaba marcado por el sufrimiento y determinación a continuar viviendo.**

 **Sin embargo en este mundo hubo una adición extra, algo que no estaba supuesto a ocurrir pero que por alguna razón ocurrió.**

 **Desde un lugar y tiempo muy lejano había llegado un poderoso Mobile Suit conocido como Gundam, sin embargo por sí mismo el Gundam no salvaría al mundo ni cambiaria muchas cosas… era su piloto aquel que podía traer un gran cambio al futuro.**

 **Ya que una vez que ese francotirador tiene un objetivo… el sin duda obtendrá resultados.**

 **-Mundo de Mana, Bosque, Dentro del Gundam Dynames, (10 Horas Después)-**

Diez horas habían pasado desde que el Gundam Dynames y su piloto habían llegado a este mundo y el Gundam había terminado recostado entre los árboles.

Al ser este bosque uno frondoso y no demasiado cerca de la civilización esto lo convertía en un sitio perfecto para ocultarse uno u ocultar algo.

Además… no era como si muchas personas en este mundo eligiesen adentrarse en la naturaleza cuando todos podían vivir de forma confortable en las ciudades y si aun así alguien quería ver la naturaleza de cerca, nunca sería tan lejos.

Ya que… la humanidad de este mundo en su gran mayoría se encontraba estañada gracias a cierto poder que les permitía vivir la vida de forma confortable, gracias a eso casi no había deseo de avanzar ya que la gente vivía de forma cómoda creyendo que ya habían llegado al pináculo de la especie humana.

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo eso significaba lo mejor ya que con eso el Dynames podría estar por días, incluso meses ahí afuera sin riesgo de ser encontrado.

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo eventualmente alguien hubiese encontrado al Gundam ya que al final alguien hubiese encontrado algo tan grande.

Eso sería algo malo si es que no hubiese nadie adentro del Gundam ya que con la alta tecnología de ellos y lo más importante que era el Horno Solar el cual era un secreto muy importante en Celestial Being y del cual sus miembros harían grandes sacrificios para protegerlos ya que si esa tecnología cayese en las manos equivocadas eso podría traer cosas catastróficas.

Como había alguien adentro… alguien quien no debería estar con vida pero que respiraba se podía confiar en que el Gundam estaría seguro.

Neil Dylandy, el nombre real del Gundam Meister cuyo nombre código es Lockon Stratos se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente con los movimientos de su pecho indicando que el respiraba y por lo tanto seguía con vida.

¿Qué clase de sueños estaría teniendo un hombre cuya última memoria era aquella de una muerte segura a causa de sus propias acciones al no ser capaz de huir en lugar de seguir peleando por la venganza?

Quizás en estos momentos el ni siquiera estaba soñando ya que con los eventos más recientes de su vida cualquier tipo de sueño hubiese terminado siendo una pesadilla y teniéndolo a él retorciéndose en su sueño a causa de dichas pesadillas.

Aun así afuera de la seguridad que proporcionaba el Gundam no se escuchaban ruidos ni de animales salvajes.

En otras palabras tanto dentro como fuera del apagado Gundam había harmonía total lo que era raro de escuchar ya que usualmente cuando se escuchaba la palabra 'Gundam' lo más probable es que cerca se escuchasen las palabras 'Guerra', 'Muerte', 'Detracción'.

Así pacíficamente el tiempo transcurrió como si este mundo se hubiese olvidado por completo de aquel pacifico bosque donde un Gundam y su piloto habían terminado.

Y así…

Finalmente después de lo que había sido horas de un continuo sueño profundo… el ojo de Lockon comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

"Ughh… me duele la cabeza…" Dijo de forma inconsciente Lockon quien lentamente abrió su ojo solo para encontrar oscuridad a su alrededor.

Sin embargo con solo sentir donde él estaba sentado él pudo relajarse.

Aun con su vista borrosa y la casi oscuridad del lugar, Lockon había estado tantas veces aquí que este podía reconocer sin problemas este lugar al cual él conocía como la palma de su mano aun con la oscuridad al estar el Gundam apagado.

Aun habiendo despertado su mente se encontraba medio dormida gracias a los… grandes eventos que ocurrieron hace poco. Aun así de forma automática al haber hecho este movimiento muchas veces en el pasado el Gundam Meister simplemente movió uno de sus brazos hacia unos botones en específico.

Luces en botones y pantallas se prendieron al instante pudiendo iluminar el lugar.

"Todo parece andar en orden…" Murmuro el Gundam Meister estando medio dormido y por ende no dándose cuenta de las grandes implicaciones de sus palabras.

Si todo normal en… ¿¡La cabina del Dynames!?

Inmediatamente al darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba el ojo de Lockon Stratos se abrió por completo mientras que su mente se activó por completo en cosa de segundos.

Nuestro héroe reviso detallada y frenéticamente sus alrededores para llegar a una inesperada respuesta considerando que hace poco esta cabina fue dañada en batalla.

"Está intacta…" Murmuro Lockon mirando cuidadosamente sus alrededores en la cabina de control de su Gundam.

La última vez que Lockon vio esta cabina fue cuando el abandono dicha cabina en su lucha contra Ali al-Saachez, en dicha ocasión la cabina ya se encontraba dañada gracias a la batalla.

Rápidamente en su cabina de mando Lockon se puso a hacerle una revisión al estado del Dynames. Y así apretando ciertos botones… las suaves luces se prendieron dentro de la anteriormente oscura cabina, afuera ojos del Gundam Dynames brillaron en señal de que el Gundam se encontraba activado.

La pantalla que estaba frente al asiento del piloto se encendió permitiendo que Lockon viese sus alrededores… y sorpresivamente no era el vacío del espacio o un hangar para guardar Mobile Suits.

Rápidamente el Gundam Meister busco la información que el Gundam podría proveerle de los alrededores.

"¿Estoy en la Tierra?" Se escuchó decir con bastante sorpresa a Lockon quien encontraba la situación todavía más confusa. Después de todo el debería estar en el espacio.

El hecho de tener el vasto cielo azul arriba junto con gravedad no artificial confirmaba que esto no era una Colonia Espacial sino el Planeta Tierra.

"Un momento todo se ve en perfecto estado…" Murmuro Lockon viendo de nuevo a sus alrededores dentro de la cabina de su Gundam.

Todo se encontraba en perfecto estado, como nuevo aun cuando esta cabina estaba dañada la última vez que nuestro héroe estuvo en ella.

Y aun así según la información que decía la pantalla… el estado del Dynames era óptimo.

"Esto es imposible…" Murmuraba un incrédulo Lockon al que aun así la información de la pantalla no le mentía mostrándole que su preciado Gundam estaba como nuevo.

Incluso todos los 32 GN Misiles se encontraban donde debían estar.

En resumen su Dynames parecía recién salido de ser revisado y reparado por Ian.

"Como…" Murmuro Lockon al recordar el estado en el cual había quedado el Dynames, el repararlo de seguro seria posible para el técnico de Celestial Being si había suficiente tiempo y recursos.

Como mínimo una semana de trabajo a todo dar habría pasado para dejar a su Gundam en tal condición óptima.

¿Ese tiempo había pasado desde esa batalla contra Ali Al-Saachez?

¿Logro Celestial Being sobrevivir a ese ataque de parte de sus enemigos?

¿Estarían seguros los Hornos Solares originales?

¿Habían logrado salvarlo milagrosamente de la explosión y reparar el Dynames?

¿Entonces porque él se encontraba dentro de su Gundam en lugar del área médica o de una habitación?

Como uno podía imaginar dentro de Lockon había una gran cantidad de preguntas que necesitaban respuesta.

Dejar un Gundam abandonado en un bosque y sin ninguna orden hacia el simplemente no era como Celestial Being hacia las cosas. Eso añadía tan solo mas a esta confusa situación.

"Bueno… quizás Setsuna logro salvarme, ganamos la batalla, me dejaron descansando para recuperarme y repararon mi Dynames…" Murmuro para sí mismo Lockon lo que para él tenía más lógica tomando en cuenta todos los factores que el podía entender de su situación actual para así tratar de buscarle sentido a todo.

Sin embargo… aun racionalizándolo así…

"No… sin importar la situación nadie haría algo tan estúpido como dejar a un Gundam abandonado," Ya que sabiendo los estándares y lo lejos que Celestial Being protegía los secretos de sus Gundams, Lockon no creía que sus compañeros lo hubiesen dejado en un bosque sin por lo menos algún mensaje automático que comenzase cuando él se despertase o incluso una carta explicando la situación.

Por último se hubiese dejado el Gundam pero tomado el Horno Solar ya que eso era lo más importante.

Ya que no había ni eso Lockon comenzaba a temer por las circunstancias que habrían dejado a su Gundam junto con el abandonado en este bosque.

Inconscientemente al estar perdido en sus pensamientos la mano de Lockon fue hacia su ojo el cual había sido lastimado previamente, durante todo esto el Meister nunca se molestó en revisar el estado de dicho ojo dañado.

Su ojo… al menos su ojo continuaba con un parche.

"Supongo que no tuvieron tiempo para curarlo…" Suspiro Lockon lamentando la falta de su ojo y lo que significaría para el si este no podía curarlo o en último caso encontrar un reemplazo.

Para un francotirador o alguien que se especializase en combate de larga distancia como Lockon un ojo menos era lo mismo que perder un brazo para un espadachín, simplemente era difícil de pelear sin un ojo.

Aquella batalla le hizo sentir en carne propia la gran desventaja que era el no tener un ojo para alguien que se especializaba en combate a larga distancia.

En un principio no fue una gran dificultad sino hasta que ese GN-X hiciese esa carga suicida que Ali-al Saachez supo cómo aprovechar su punto débil al atacarlo desde múltiples direcciones en donde de haber tenido ambos ojos Lockon hubiese podido usar las GN Pistols del Dynames para destruir los Fangs del Throne.

"Tendré que adaptar mi estilo de combate si no puedo hacer algo con este ojo," Suspiro el castaño. Si bien el pelear a partir de ahora sería algo difícil… Neil Dylandy quien eligió el rol de Lockon Stratos no iba a rendirse por eso.

Cuando él se unió a Celestial Being para pelear por un mundo sin guerras Lockon supo que era posible terminar lastimado y perder alguna parte del cuerpo… y aun sabiendo eso el eligió luchar.

Si alguna extremidad suya fuese cortada de su cuerpo entonces Lockon se conseguiría una prótesis robótica, eso incluía la posibilidad de tener un ojo robótico si el suyo nunca podría recuperarse a su nivel anterior… el continuaría peleando hasta que le dijesen que su cuerpo no podía aguantar más.

"…Pero antes de preocuparme por eso tengo que encontrar donde estoy," Recordando sus prioridades nuestro héroe comenzó a apretar unos botones en su cabina.

Pero al intentar usar su Gundam para descubrir su ubicación…

"¿Nada?" Dijo un confundido Lockon al ver como en la pantalla del radar de su Gundam decía que no podía identificar sus alrededores.

Eso era algo difícil de creer ya que con la alta tecnología de los Gundams estos podían conectarse a las redes y satélites existentes para poder mostrar en donde se encontraban, aun sin conexión al Ptolemaios.

Básicamente en cualquier lugar de la Tierra los Gundams de Celestial Being podían saber con exactitud la localización de cualquier lugar en el mundo.

Y el hecho de que su Gundam no pudiese encontrar nada le dio a Lockon una sensación pesada en el estómago ya que nuevamente algo que no se suponía que debiese ocurrir estaba ocurriendo.

Si el no podía contactarse a ninguna red de información entonces… solo quedaba intentar usar un método más antiguo para saber si había civilización cerca… era elevar su Gundam en el aire para ver a lo lejos donde había gente viviendo.

A suficiente altura la gran mayoría de cámaras desde la tierra no podrían verle, y en el caso del Dynames esa táctica funcionaba aún más con su GN Sniper Rifle dándole una mejor visión de acercamiento.

Esta era una movida arriesgada pero si el bosque era lo suficientemente extenso entonces quizás esto funcionaria.

"Como no tengo nada de información no tengo muchas opciones," Dijo el Gundam Meister quien tomando los mandos de su cabina comenzó a prepararse para ir nuevamente a los cielos.

El GN Drive en la espalda de su Gundam se activó nuevamente y como señal de vida las Partículas GN comenzaron a salir.

Así el Gundam Dynames se levantó del suelo y una vez más se levantó por los aires, rápidamente perdiéndose en la altura al cabo de unos minutos.

Por suerte desde ahí el no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en buscar civilización volando en una dirección aleatoria ya que la civilización estaba realmente cerca.

A la distancia Lockon pudo ver una ciudad después de que el bosque en donde el se encontraba ahora se terminase. La distancia era considerable pensando que desde el Dynames nuestro héroe apenas podía ver dicha ciudad pero al mismo tiempo le ayudaba ya que eso significaba que nadie le estaría viendo desde ahí.

De hecho al darse cuenta de lo lejos de la civilización que él estaba nuestro héroe seriamente considero continuar avanzando con su Dynames hasta encontrar uno de los escondites de Celestial Being para intentar contactar con los demás desde ahí.

Sin embargo como el mundo estaba más que nunca en contra de Celestial Being… Lockon supo que mostrar un Gundam en estos momentos no sería la mejor idea, además que sin poder contactar con los demás él quería evitar meterse en una pelea contra otros Mobile Suits.

Su mejor opción entonces sería el ir a pie mientras su Dynames se quedaba escondido aquí.

Ahora normalmente uno pensaría que había que ser idiota o estar muy desesperado para dejar un Gundam en este bosque en lugar de un sitio mejor ubicado para esconder un arma tan poderosa ya que bastaba con un poco de suerte mirando desde un vehículo aéreo para encontrar al Dynames.

Algo que nadie fuera de los involucrados con Celestial Being sabia era que los Gundams poseían un sistema de camuflaje óptico.

Con eso el Gundam como un camaleón podía confundirse dependiendo de dónde lo dejasen ya fuese un bosque o una montaña el sistema copiaría los alrededores y nadie podría distinguir a los Gundams.

Ese sistema era bien útil en una misión en donde el Gundam necesitaba estar cerca para entrar rápidamente en acción.

Sin embargo como el Gundam seguía estando ahí tan solo bastaba que alguien lo tocase pensando que no había nada más que el bosque para que lo problemas comenzasen, por eso era lo ideal dejar los Gundams en zonas aisladas como debajo del océano.

Sin embargo ahora mismo Lockon no tenía tiempo para eso ya que este necesitaba encontrar información lo más rápido posible y al no tener como asegurar un vehículo para transportarse junto con el hecho de que robar uno traería atención hacia sí mismo, esta era la mejor opción de todas.

"Voy a esa ciudad a buscar información sobre lo que ocurrió con Celestial Being," Decidió el castaño, "Si ganamos o perdimos sin duda será información pública," Y con lo conocidos que eran Lockon estaba convencido de que en cualquier ciudad él podría encontrar información sobre el resultado de esa batalla.

Presionando un botón en la cabina de mando el pecho del acostado Dynames se abrió permitiéndole a Lockon salir de su Gundam.

Y lo que él estaba viendo francamente le gustaba a pesar de ser solo un bosque y el olor de la naturaleza.

Al ver aquella belleza de la naturaleza en frente suyo, de forma casi automática Lockon se quitó su casco el cual estaba también reparado.

Desde la cabina abierta del Gundam se pudo sentir de inmediato la naturaleza que los rodeaba al mobile suit y a su piloto.

Con sus ojos él pudo ver aquel verde natural y autentico que solo podía estar en la Tierra, mientras que su cuerpo y nariz pudieron percibir el aire.

"Ah el aire de la tierra se siente mejor después de esa larga batalla," Dijo para sí mismo el castaño quien aprovecho de sentir la briza del aire y el olor de la naturaleza que se sentía bastante fuerte en ese bosque.

La sensación de paz que este bosque transmitía era bastante agradable para el Gundam Meister cuyo último recuerdo era del pleno combate por lo que Lockon se permitió a si mismo sentir el aire y el aroma de la naturaleza aun cuando era urgente el conseguir información.

Si… aquel aroma y sensación de tranquilidad no tenía precio para personas que venían de un una batalla.

Y fue gracias a esa calma del bosque que Lockon pudo tomar una decisión con la cabeza fría a pesar de su justificable confusión ante esta situación.

"Aún estoy con vida y tengo mi Gundam conmigo," Se dijo a si mismo Lockon como para confirmárselo a sí mismo a pesar de que ese no debería ser el caso.

Si él estaba vivo entonces lo que debía hacerse era buscar a los demás miembros de Celestial Being y usar su Gundam para encontrarlos y al mismo tiempo asegurándose de que este no fuese capturado.

Pero también estaba la otra posibilidad…

Y si resultaba que él era el único que de alguna manera sobrevivió y fue separado de los demás… entonces el Francotirador continuaría luchando por Celestial Being para así cambiar el mundo, aun siendo solo una persona con su Gundam luchando contra el mundo.

Lockon creía que eso era lo que harían los otros Meisters de estar en su situación. Aun siendo uno solo el continuar peleando por la causa que ellos habían elegido seguir junto con sus Gundams.

Pero antes que asumir Lockon debía encontrar respuestas y quedándose en su Gundam no iba a ayudarlo.

Nuestro héroe comenzó a quitarse su traje de piloto y procedió a cambiarse a sus ropas normales las cuales se encontraban dentro de un compartimiento bajo el asiento de su cabina en el Dynames junto con otras cosas útiles como provisiones básicas para sobrevivir durante un mes como máximo.

Luego de unos minutos el Gundam Meister se había cambiado de su traje de piloto a sus ropas normales de civil.

Dichas ropas consistían en unos jeans de color azul y una camiseta de color verde, sobre la camiseta había un chaleco de color rojo y finalmente en sus manos unos guantes de color negro.

Lockon se veía menos como un piloto de un Mobile Suit y más como un tipo común y corriente que uno encontraría en las calles… con excepción del parche en su ojo.

"Muy bien con esto no tendré problemas en caminar sin levantar sospechas," Era afortunado que nadie conociese su rostro a pesar de ser buscado por todo el mundo.

Debía admitirse que en términos generales Lockon es un individuo bastante atractivo. Incluso el parche le daba cierto encanto en lugar de quitarle atractivo. Con su personalidad genial más esa apariencia uno podía decir que Lockon Stratos también era un galán que podía capturar el corazón de las mujeres. Aunque no era solo su apariencia sino también su personalidad lo que lo ayudaba.

Asique con un destino ya definido, Lockon comenzó a caminar hacia esa ciudad mientras usaba la harmonía de su viaje para poder pensar en paz.

 **-Capital del Imperio Misurugi-**

El lugar donde nos encontramos ahora es una hermosa ciudad llena de edificios, una ciudad moderna y bastante limpia en la que a simple vista cualquiera desearía vivir.

El estilo de esta ciudad era uno de tipo europeo clásico similar a lo que Lockon había visto en algunas ciudades de la AEU incluida su natal Irlanda, aun viviendo en una época moderna había ciudades que usaban diseños clásicos para sus edificios y viviendas.

Normalmente eso le haría pensar a uno que esto era un territorio de la AEU…

Sin embargo en el estilo de construcción era donde los parecidos terminaban.

Por ejemplo los autos de este lugar, aquellos autos eran capaces de flotar y no necesitaban ningún tipo de neumáticos para moverse a diferencia de los vehículos en el mundo de Lockon.

Eso fue lo primero que el noto como raro, sin embargo en lugar de dejarse sorprender nuestro héroe siguió caminando como si él fuese un habitante más de este mundo.

El actuar de forma casual sin levantar sospechas era algo muy simple para Lockon ya que él lo había hecho múltiples veces estando en la tierra cuando no era requerido que él estuviese en una misión.

Aun cuando él tuviese sus responsabilidades como Gundam Meister, Lockon Stratos seguía siendo un ser humano y como tal incluso el necesitaba tiempo libre… a pesar de eso el como los demás siempre estaban alerta y nunca hacían cosas como beber en exceso lo que afectaría las habilidades como piloto de uno.

La misión de ellos como Gundam Meisters era demasiado importante como para no tomársela en serio al momento de subirse a los Gundams.

Y viendo las calles de esta ciudad Lockon Stratos se sentía… muy confundido sobre lo que él estaba viendo a sus alrededores.

"Ugh… todo esto me está causando dolor de cabeza…" Susurro para sí mismo Lockon mientras se apoyaba de espaldas en una pared.

Ya que… ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo aquí?

Al principio todo se veía como una ciudad normal que uno encontraría en algún lugar de Europa o el continente americano si uno tomaba los rasgos físicos de los habitantes como base.

Sin embargo… la gente de este lugar estaba haciendo algo definitivamente anormal como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

La primera vez que Lockon lo vio fue cuando dos chicas adolescentes salieron de una tienda de ropa con un montón de bolsas muy llenas y pesadas, naturalmente ellas dos tendrían que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder llevar dicha cantidad de ropa… pero en lugar de eso ambas simplemente alzaron sus manos para que una luz verde rodease dichas manos… ¡Y las bolsas de ropa simplemente flotaron como por arte de magia!

Y así caminando por la ciudad nuestro héroe pudo ver gente usando ese mismo poder de varias formas sin que nadie dijese nada.

La única explicación era que la explosión no lo mato y en lugar de eso lo envió a otro mundo como aquella carta en su bolsillo lo dijo. En si eso era demasiado irreal para considerarlo aun estando en otro mundo.

Entonces otra opción sería…

"Quizás la explosión no me mato y en lugar de eso me envió a un coma delirante del cual estoy siendo parte…" Lockon susurro otra posible explicación para lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Ciertamente eso tendría más sentido que asumir que él fue mágicamente enviado a otro mundo con su Gundam en perfecto estado.

Tristemente la opción de que él estaba en coma y todo esto era un sueño se veía como la alternativa más lógica de todas.

Ya que… ¿Ser enviado a otro mundo mágicamente?

"Eso parece ser algo sacado de un manga antiguo," Negó Lockon con la cabeza al considerar que su situación pudiese ser similar. Él era un hombre que había estado conviviendo cercanamente con la ciencia asique el aceptar la posibilidad mágica era un tanto difícil.

Sobre la idea de humanos siendo enviados mágicamente a otro mundo… la única vez que el había visto algo como eso fue leyendo unos mangas viejos durante su tiempo libre.

"…Y aun así parece que esa es la realidad de mi situación," Sin embargo al sentir todo a su alrededor como algo real, Lockon tuvo que admitir que todo estaba verdaderamente pasando.

Otro mundo… un lugar diferente fuera de los conflictos que el prometió eliminar algún día con su Gundam.

Para nuestro héroe la soledad se había vuelto una cosa del pasado, él estuvo solo después del incidente que se llevó la vida de sus padres y su hermana menor, si bien él tuvo conocidos ninguno de ellos hubiese sido lo que él pudiese haber llamado un lazo de verdad.

En esos días Neil Dylandy deseaba hacer un cambio y evitar que tragedias como la suya volviesen a ocurrir… incluso él estaba pensando en entrar a la AEU siendo eso lo que él creía que más le hubiese ayudado.

Entonces su vida dio un giro enorme al ser reclutado por Celestial Being, con eso la posibilidad de poner fin a los conflictos del mundo y con eso al terrorismo que le quito todo se convirtió en una realidad, ante esa oferta nuestro héroe no dudo en unirse y de ahí en más él estuvo rodeado de personas que trabajaban hacia un mismo objetivo… una segunda familia formada para un propósito.

Ahora… salvo por su Gundam él estaba totalmente solo.

El había encontrado compañeros para pelear a su lado…

Y ahora años después, Neil Dylandy nuevamente estaba solo.

"…no te dejes superar por eso," Se dijo a si mismo nuestro héroe que miraba al cielo azul, "Lo que importa es que de alguna manera estas vivo," Era una pequeña consolación el estar con vida, aun sin rumbo mientras Lockon continuase con vida él podría hacer algo.

Si… ahora había que mirar lo positivo y buscar que hacer ya que él se enseñó a si mismo que dejar que la depresión ganase nunca era algo bueno.

"Bueno si este es otro mundo no tengo que preocuparme de ser perseguido," Era una consolación menor, pero en estos momentos Lockon estaba buscando cualquier cosa para poder mantener su compostura.

Y entonces una mirada de determinación apareció en su único ojo.

"Y si yo y mi Gundam pudimos de alguna manera entrar a este mundo estoy seguro de que de la misma forma habrá una manera de salir," Dijo nuestro héroe apretando en determinación sus puños, "Cuando la encuentre mi Gundam y yo regresaremos a nuestro mundo y buscaremos a los demás… y sino podemos encontrarlos continuaremos peleando hasta el último momento," Esa era su determinación hecha, Lockon Stratos estaba decidido a regresar a su mundo a como diese lugar.

Él no sabía cómo llego aquí a este mundo con un Gundam intacto, él no tenía idea de cómo hacer para volver… sin embargo si el llego entonces el irse era posible, al menos no había nada que negase completamente esa posibilidad.

Y así con si determinación hecha, Lockon continuo caminando por las calles de esta desconocida ciudad en un desconocido mundo.

El no conocía la ciudad en lo absoluto, sin embargo como este era el punto de civilización más cercano en este nuevo mundo era importante familiarizarse con él ya que dependiendo de cómo fuese todo esta ciudad se convertiría en su base de operaciones.

Fue así que Lockon termino cruzando al lado de un Café cuando sus ojos vieron la carta de productos.

Extrañamente el podía leer sin problemas el idioma de este mundo como si fuese inglés y por eso junto con su excelente sentido de la vista Lockon fue capaz de ver el menú puesto sobre una de las mesas.

"¿Oh?" Dijo con sorpresa el Gundam Meister como si algo muy curioso hubiese capturado la atención de su ojo.

Lentamente acercándose a la mesa del café estaba el héroe de nuestra historia.

Sentándose ahí en una mesa para uno Lockon miro la carta de comidas y bebidas que ofrecía este lugar… aunque curiosamente no había nada para indicar algún precio por los productos, tan solo el nombre de los productos en sí.

"¿Acaso hay alguna promoción especial o algo así?" Susurro para sí mismo el Gundam Meister intentado buscarle sentido a ese menú sin precios de los productos.

La idea de que simplemente no hubiese necesidad de usar dinero en este mundo fue algo que nuestro héroe no considero posible debido a que gracias a su sentido común el no pudo pensar en esa alternativa.

Así Lockon se quedó tranquilo en la mesa enfocado en sus pensamientos y salvo por el parche en el ojos él no se veía en lo absoluto fuera de lugar aquí…

Sin embargo unas pocas personas lo estaban mirando, aunque en esta ocasión Lockon le dio poca importancia a esas miradas ya que el reconocía a la perfección de que se trataban dichas miradas…

Esas eran miradas de chicas que quedaron encantadas con su apariencia física.

Si uno estuviese prestando atención se escucharían cosas como 'Pero que guapo es ese hombre del parche', 'Nunca había visto aquí a un tipo tan atractivo', 'Quiero sentarme a su lado'.

' _Vaya parece que sin importar donde me encuentro eso no cambia…'_ Pensó con cierto humor Lockon quien había escuchado lo que esas chicas decían gracias a que ellas no eran tan silenciosas como para que él no las escuchase.

Él no era alguien ajeno a ser el objeto de atención de mujeres, con una apariencia como esa era complicado no serlo.

Y bueno al menos tener algo tan trivial como eso pasándole hizo que el Gundam Meister se sintiese un poco menos lejos de casa.

"Disculpe señor," Sin embargo una voz perteneciente a un hombre saco de sus pensamientos a Lockon.

Estando frente a su mesa se encontraba un chico joven de alrededor de unos veinte años, su apariencia física podía considerarse atractiva, su cabello negro se encontraba en una cola de caballo.

Sus ropas eran unas similares a las de un mayordomo.

Básicamente ese chico se veía como un típico mesero que uno encontraría en cualquier cafetería decente, incluso su expresión únicamente mostraba amabilidad.

"¿Desea ordenar algo?" Pregunto el mesero con un tono de voz muy respetuoso.

"Bueno esa era mi intención," Contesto Lockon con una voz normal, "Sin embargo note que no hay precios para las opciones," Dijo nuestro héroe apuntando su dedo a la carta la cual solo daba los nombres de los productos sin embargo no daba un precio para dichos productos.

"¿Precios?" Repitió confundido el mesero, "¿Para qué necesitaria precios?" Y esa pregunta fue lo más impactante de todo.

"Ya sabes… precios necesarios para saber cuánto dinero usar para comprar cosas," Dijo Lockon a quien la idea de que este era otro mundo se le estaba confirmando como la única realidad posible aun cuando todo lo que se le había enseñado sobre cómo funcionaba la realidad estaba siendo tirado a la basura gracias a ese hecho.

"No sé de lo que está hablando señor…" Contesto el mesero quien veía con preocupación a Lockon, "Aquí solo tiene que pedir y le daremos lo que quiera," Así siempre había sido en el Mundo de Mana… ¿Por qué un hombre adulto actuaba de tal forma?

Afortunadamente para Lockon su entrenamiento le hizo adaptable.

"Me gustaría un café y un trozo de pastel de chocolate," Dijo Lockon de forma totalmente natural y con un tono de voz bien respetuoso.

"Entendido, enseguida viene," Contesto con una sonrisa el mesero quien anoto en una libreta la orden del Gundam Meister.

Hmm… como ese mesero se veía como el típico chico que hacia bien su trabajo y respondía preguntas de los clientes…

"A propósito, antes de eso hay unas preguntas que me gustaría hacer de ser posible," Dijo nuestro héroe de forma casual.

"Por supuesto," Contesto de inmediato el mesero, "Mi deber es no solo servirle a los clientes sino también ayudarlos en lo que pueda ser posible para mí,".

"Entonces para comenzar… ¿Dónde nos encontramos exactamente?" Pregunto el Gundam Meister yendo directo al grano.

El mesero miro con mucha curiosidad a nuestro héroe pero igualmente respondió a la pregunta que se le había hecho.

"Estamos en la capital del Imperio de Misurugi," Contesto el mesero.

Y… dicha respuesta fue suficiente para que Lockon mostrase una visible cara de sorpresa al no esperar en lo absoluto aquellas palabras.

' _¿I-imperio?'_ Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Lockon sobre el gran error que estuvo esa respuesta.

En su tiempo y época los imperios eran algo ya del pasado muy distante que ni siquiera valdrían la pena intentar en su mundo moderno… verdaderamente este era otro mundo.

"Ya veo… por supuesto que esto es el Imperio de Misurugi," Dijo Lockon con toda normalidad.

"¿Cómo es posible no saber el nombre de tu propia nación?" Pregunto en confusión el mesero quien asumió que Lockon era simplemente otro habitante de esta nación.

"Lo que pasa es que no soy exactamente de por aquí, soy un viajero que viaja de lugar a lugar sin un mapa o destino fijo," Dijo Lockon quien mintió de forma tan perfecta que cualquiera que no lo conociese no tendría razones de dudar sus palabras. Como parte de su entrenamiento los Gundam Meister también habían sido entrenados para actuar en caso de ser necesario.

"¿Un viajero? Eso es realmente inusual," Dijo con sorpresa el mesero quien vio a Lockon como si él hubiese hecho algo impresionante en lugar de algo como viajar por varios países, cosa que muchas personas podían hacer.

"¿Realmente es tan impresionante?" Pregunto Lockon fingiendo estar muy impresionado por esa respuesta del mesero.

Si lograba que ese mesero comenzase a explicarle cosas entonces Lockon podía comenzar a recolectar información y como se trataba de un mesero hablándole a un cliente entonces nadie vería nada raro.

"Tu familia realmente debió vivir lejos de todo," Comento impresionado el mesero ya que el joven frente a sus ojos se veía como una persona común y corriente pero su falta de conocimiento básico era impresionante.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Vivimos una vida pacifica en un lugar aislado pero yo quise ver más del mundo," Contesto Lockon de forma tan casual que era difícil creer que él estuviese actuando.

"Es la primera vez que he visto a alguien asi," Contesto el sorprendido mesero.

Eso era verdad en el sentido de que como los humanos podían vivir cómodamente en el Mundo de Mana casi nadie realmente elegía salir de sus ciudades o pueblos. Existían personas que lo hacían pero incluso así esa gente prefería usar transportes en lugar de moverse a pie por el Mundo de Mana.

Si uno lo veía de esa forma se notaba que la humanidad se había vuelto complaciente y quizás en un estado de estagnación gracias a la Luz de Mana ayudándolos con todo.

"Soy muy único," Contesto con simpleza un Lockon que realmente simplificaba su propia existencia.

Después de todo un Gundam Meister de Celestial Being quien peleo para terminar con los conflictos armados era sin duda una persona única.

"Pero aunque hasta ahora mi familia y yo vivimos una vida tranquila, eso me dejo sin saber mucho del mundo," Dijo Lockon fingiendo estar desanimado por eso, "De hecho solo pude salir de casa luego de la muerte de mi familia…" Y aunque Lockon detestaba tener que usar una excusa como esa (Considerando lo que le ocurrió a su familia) era necesario hacerlo para ganarse la simpatía del mesero.

"Oh vaya… que lamentable," Dijo el mesero en genuina tristeza por la falsa historia de Lockon, "Aun en un mundo perfecto como nuestro Mundo de Mana tragedias como esas ocurren,".

Al oír la palabra 'Mundo de Mana' le dio a entender a nuestro héroe que ese poder no era algo que pasase solo en esta nación sino que todo el mundo era capaz de usar ese poder.

"Ciertamente es así," Asintió Lockon siguiendo el juego para no verse muy sospechoso, "Por lo visto fuera de accidentes no hay nada de malo en nuestro mundo," Ya que la nota describió un mundo al parecer perfecto valía la pena tratar de confirmarlo.

Y ahí fue cuando el mesero negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno… a decir verdad hay una cosa que es muy mala en nuestro país y en todo el Mundo de Mana," Dijo el mesero cuya actitud cambio un poco ya que ahora ese joven mesero mostraba una expresión y voz que llevaban un genuino sentimiento de disgusto.

Aquel cambio súbito llamo la atención de nuestro héroe quien escuchó con atención lo que el mesero iba a decir ya que debía ser importante.

"Son esa monstruosidad de los Norma," Finalmente y con una voz que reflejaba disgusto el mesero revelo aquello que parecía ser odiado, "Esos son monstruos con apariencia humana son seres peligrosos y antisociales que no pueden usar la Luz de Mana e incluso la rompen al tocarla," Dijo con una mueca de asco el mesero.

La Luz de Mana era la piedra angular de este mundo por lo que el ser algo que la destruye… ¡Los seres que rechazan ese poder son monstruos!

"¿Monstruos con apariencia humana?" Pregunto nuestro héroe la parte que le pareció más curiosa sobre la descripción que le estaban dando.

"Si… ellos nacen de gente perfectamente normal por alguna razón," Contesto el mesero todavía con una mueca de disgusto.

Por cómo se describía a los Norma por un momento Lockon pensó que ellos serían alguna especie de verdadero monstruos, algo así como criaturas sobrenaturales como vampiros u hombres lobo.

Sin embargo por lo que el estaba escuchando lo único que ellos eran era humanos sin el poder de usar la Luz de Mana que podían nacer de usuarios de ese poder.

En otras palabras dependiendo de la descripción entonces incluso el podía ser considerado un Norma si la habilidad de usar la Luz de Mana no estaba con él, y si bien él no sabía si las barreras creadas por dicho poder se romperían al tocarle, ahora mismo ese era un riesgo que era demasiado grande para intentar comprobar.

"¿Cualquiera podría nacer como un Norma entonces?" Pregunto Lockon quien intentaba sacar más información de lo que claramente era algo importante de este mundo… además como él estaba seguro de que no podía usar esa 'Luz de Mana' entonces parecía que el estar en este mundo no iba a ser tan fácil.

"No, los Norma son solo mujeres por una misteriosa razón," Dijo el mesero para el alivio de nuestro héroe quien gracias a eso supo que el no debería estar en guardia todo el tiempo, aun así Lockon iba a ser precavido ya que el no poder usar ese poder le marcaba como un objetivo si el mero hecho de no usar la Luz de Mana era un crimen.

"¿Y qué le pasa a una niña cuando esta es descubierta como una Norma?" Pregunto Lockon.

"Ellas son atrapadas por las autoridades y detenidas para mantener a nuestro mundo seguro," Contesto el mesero con una sonrisa, "Nadie sabe lo que les pasa pero como nunca son vueltas a ver lo más seguro es que sean ejecutadas en algún lugar,".

El hablar tan casualmente y felizmente de la muerte de niños era algo que disgustaba a nuestro héroe, sin embargo su rostro seguía estando calmado.

"Honestamente en lugar de llevárselas deberían ejecutarlas públicamente," Suspiro el mesero quien hablo de la idea de ejecutar niños tan fácil como si estuviese hablando del clima, "Monstruos como esos merecen que sus muertes sean vistas por todos y tener sus restos tirados a un agujero,".

Debido a su entrenamiento Lockon logro evitar que su rostro mostrase una respuesta ante esas palabras en lugar dejando una expresión neutral mientras él le permitía al mesero continuar elaborando. Cuando uno estaba en una misión encubierto aun si insultaban algo en lo que creías mucho el mantener el acto era necesario.

"Por suerte esas abominaciones siempre son encontradas cuando son niñas jóvenes o recién nacidas," Dijo con una sonrisa totalmente natural el mesero, "Así no hay forma de que esos monstruos contaminen nuestro mundo,".

Sin embargo ahí el mesero se puso pensativo.

"Sin embargo por quien me siento realmente mal son por los padres de dichas monstruosidades," Ahí el mesero mostro genuina lastima y simpatía en sus ojos y voz, "Nadie merece dar a luz a una monstruosidad como los Norma, lo único que podemos hacer por ellos es desear que la próxima vez den a luz a un bebe normal que pueda usar la Luz de Mana,".

"Entonces… si tu tuvieses una hija que no pudiese usar la Luz de Mana…" Comenzó a sugerir Lockon para probar más su conocimiento, aunque por lo que este había escuchado de ese mesero la respuesta iba a ser…

"¡Por favor no diga un escenario tan horrible!" Dijo con miedo ante la posibilidad el mesero quien tomo unos momentos de fuerte respiración para calmarse, "Pero si eso realmente ocurriese entonces sin dudarlo le haría un favor al mundo matando a ese bebe para librar al mundo de una monstruosidad," El hecho de poder decir tales palabras en un lugar público y sin nada de miedo daba a entender mucho de cómo funcionaba esta sociedad.

"…Ya veo," Susurro Lockon quien sin mirar al mesero dijo las siguientes palabras, "¿Por favor podría traerme mi orden?" Como el ya había escuchado suficiente ahora Lockon solo quería comer tranquilo y dejar de escuchar la voz de ese mesero.

"Por supuesto señor," Asintió el mesero quien se fue para obtener la orden de su cliente.

Con eso nuestro héroe ahora estaba solo en su mesa y si bien alrededor había más personas en las otras mesas de la terraza de la cafetería ellas estaban lo suficientemente alejadas para darle privacidad a Lockon.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en donde era claro que el Gundam Meister estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos finalmente unas palabras salieron de su boca.

"Vaya parece que este mundo no era un lugar tan bueno después de todo," Suspiro el castaño.

Por lo que Lockon escucho la única diferencia entre los 'Norma' y los demás seres humanos era la falta de la habilidad de usar esa 'Luz de Mana' que parecía ser la base de la sociedad de esta nación o quizás del mundo.

Y lo preocupante era que los que no poseían esa luz eran claramente muy discriminados en contra, sumado al hecho de que Lockon Stratos no la poseyese… eso no mostraba una posibilidad muy agradable.

' _Tendré que ser más cuidadoso de lo que pensé entonces,'_ Decidió en su mente nuestro héroe.

 **-Una Hora Después, (Café)-**

Después de haberse calmado un poco, Lockon produjo a comer la comida que el había ordenado por nada de dinero.

Al menos el sabor del café y el pastel seguían siendo idénticos a los de su viejo mundo. Si el sabor de la comida era idéntica entonces no habría problemas para poder subsistir en este mundo.

Igual el poder comer y tomar café en calma realmente se sentía como una bendición luego de los eventos recientes como su batalla contra Ali Al-Saachez y despertar en este… Mundo de Mana donde la gran mayoría de la gente podía usar el misterioso poder de la 'Luz de Mana'.

"¿Un mundo sin el uso de dinero?" Se dijo a si mismo Lockon quien aun cuando lo repetía se le hacía difícil creerlo a pesar de haber tomado una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel totalmente gratis.

Habiendo crecido y vivido en una realidad donde históricamente el dinero había sido una pieza clave en prácticamente toda cultura desde tiempos ancestrales la idea de gente siendo capaz de vivir sin hacer uso del dinero era casi imposible de imaginar.

Y sin embargo el hecho de haber comido sin tener que pagar le daba a Lockon la confirmación de que todo era cierto en la explicación del mesero.

"Entonces el encontrar donde vivir podría ser inesperadamente fácil," Ya comenzando a entender como todo funcionaba Lockon vio una oportunidad sobre conseguir donde vivir por ahora.

Y aun si el necesitase una identidad falsa con aprender cómo funcionaba la tecnología de este mundo y hacer una todo sería simple, debido a su entrenamiento el entender cómo usar tecnologías nuevas era algo muy fácil una vez Lockon tuviese el tiempo necesario.

Asique considerando todo lo que el había aprendido de este pacifico mundo…

"Realmente en un lugar como este mi Gundam y yo parecemos estar de sobra," Dijo Lockon quien miro al cielo y dio una sonrisa un poco amarga al reconocer que básicamente él estaba ahora mismo en aquel mundo sin guerra que Celestial Being deseaba crear.

Si realmente este era un mundo sin conflictos donde gracias a esa 'Luz de Mana' las personas podían entenderse las unas a las otras… entonces no había mucho sentido para un Gundam Meister.

Por supuesto que Lockon investigaría más sobre este mundo para poder integrarse mejor… ¿Pero realmente él tenía derecho a interferir en un mundo que no era el suyo?

Quizás pudiese parecer un poco raro que un hombre que se adentró en varios campos de batalla con el objetivo de acabar con los conflictos armados, pero ahora Lockon dudaba si interferir mucho con este Mundo de Mana era algo correcto.

El objetivo de Celestial Being era acabar con los conflictos armados del mundo, pero este no era su mundo… ¿Había siquiera el derecho de ejecutar la misión de Celestial Being en un mundo ajeno al suyo?

"Bueno, este mundo no es completamente perfecto," Susurro el Gundam Meister mientras miraba al cielo azul. Verdaderamente de no ser por ese detalle este mundo si parecería un lugar perfecto.

Los Norma… seres humanos nacidos sin la capacidad de usar la Luz de Mana.

Además de que técnicamente hablando aquellos Norma que eran temidos y despreciados por todos eran aquellos que no podían usar esa 'Luz de Mana', bajo esa definición Lockon también podría recaer en esa categoría ya que él no podía usar esa energía hasta donde el sabia.

' _Tendré que ser muy cuidadoso entonces,'_ Lockon decidió esa era la mejor elección de qué hacer, que el ser discreto y vivir como una persona más de entre la multitud era lo mejor por lo pronto considerando de que él estaba por su cuenta en estos momentos.

"…Es cierto," Dijo un visiblemente desanimado Lockon al recordar lo lejos que él estaba de su hogar (El Ptolemaios).

¿Qué debía hacer el ahora?

Luego de ver como el cañón del GN Arms exploto a su lado, Lockon simplemente había aceptado que ese era el lugar donde el moriría. Su propia terquedad al querer aferrarse a su venganza en lugar de huir término llevándolo a esa situación, cosa que Lockon reconocía como las consecuencias de sus acciones.

El simplemente nunca espero abrir sus ojos nuevamente, él se resignó a morir como consecuencia de su inhabilidad de dejar el pasado en paz.

"Bueno ya tendré tiempo para pensar en que hacer a partir de ahora," Comento casualmente Lockon sin siquiera molestarse en bajar la voz, las demás personas estaban concentradas en sus propias conversaciones como para enfocarse en un tipo solo.

Eso estaba bien, ahora mismo el poder estar calmado y solo con sus pensamientos era lo que el Gundam Meister necesitaba más que nada.

Entonces su prioridad debería ser buscar que hacer con su Gundam ya que no podía quedarse para siempre en el bosque a riesgo de ser descubierto.

Al final lo único que él podría hacer con Dynames sería dejarlo guardado en un lugar muy bien escondido ya que era poco probable que su Gundam viese uso nuevamente si este mundo realmente carecía de guerras y conflictos armados.

Su Dynames quedándose guardado en algún lugar secreto…. Juntando polvo y telarañas debido a la falta de uso junto con una tecnología tan milagrosa como la del Horno Solar la cual era un secreto de muy alto rango en Celestial Being.

Realmente se veía deprimente el imaginarse ese escenario.

"Mi Gundam no está para un final como ese en este mundo…" Suspiro Lockon.

Puede ser que Lockon no fuese Setsuna en términos de aprecio por su Gundam Exia (O los Gundam de forma general), pero de igual forma Lockon sentía un aprecio por su Gundam Dynames al haber peleado a su lado durante las intervenciones armadas de Celestial Being.

Para Lockon un final ideal para su Dynames hubiese sido estar guardado por Celestial Being siendo mantenido por los técnicos por si algún día fuese necesario otra vez después de haber logrado el objetivo de detener los conflictos armados.

Y al pensar en su Gundam…

"Mejor regreso para mover a mi Dynames a un mejor lugar," Lockon decidió que esa era la mejor decisión por el momento. Si bien el camuflaje óptico funcionaba el estar con Celestial Being le había grabado en la cabeza a Lockon el cómo ser cuidadoso con su Gundam.

Para comenzar la tecnología del GN Drive seguía siendo algo estrictamente confidencial y posiblemente desastroso en las manos equivocadas.

"Quizás el fondo del mar o un lago podría ser un buen lugar," Dijo Lockon viendo esos lugares como una gran opción.

Lo bueno de los Gundams era que al ser tan durables ellos podían ser dejados durante meses bajo el agua y no mostrar signos de deterioro además de poder usarse como si estuviesen recién mantenidos.

Por suerte Lockon (Y todos los Meisters) habían sido entrenados sobre cómo hacer mantenimiento para sus Gundams junto con reparaciones a menor escala. Ellos no eran Ian para reparar daños muy extensos al no ser técnicos y no tener las partes de remplazo para lo que se dañe, sin embargo si era mantener a su Gundam en buen estado eso lo podían hacer.

Por ahora… esto era lo único que Lockon Stratos podía hacer, por ahora sería esperar e investigar silenciosamente.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Nuevo capítulo de la historia donde nuestro francotirador favorito toma el protagonismo.**

 **Me alegra ver que esta historia ha llamado la atención de algunos. Al principio no estaba seguro si hacerla pero al ver que tuvo un buen aprecio decidí continuar.**

 **Últimamente he re descubierto mi amor por la saga de Gundam y por eso estoy haciendo historias con esas series… les recomendó ver esas series ya que son increíbles, 00 en particular es grandiosa.**

 **Cross Ange también es una buena serie que creo que debería recibir más atención… es decir no será la serie más increíble del mundo pero tampoco es mala si uno sabe dónde mirar.**

 **Bueno otra cosa notable aquí es que Lockon entendió su situación además de en lo personal estar decidido a encontrar como volver a casa.**

 **Solo diré por adelantado que la presencia de un tipo tan pro como Lockon hará cambios no solo para Ange sino para todos los de Arzenal.**

 **Aquí originalmente iba a hacer que Lockon conociese a Ange (O Angelise en estos momentos) sin embargo sentí que no podía hacerlo muy bien si la ponía en este cap asique enfoque este en Lockon entendiendo que él estaba en otro mundo.**

 **Descuiden que en el próximo veremos como Lockon conoce a cierta princesa además de ver acción contra ciertas criaturas :3**

 **Creo que la aceptación de esta historia ha sido buena considerando las series usadas por lo que veo con este cap medio aburrido no sé si eso siga igual pero aun con poca aceptación estoy determinado a seguir…**

 **Solo diré que tengo grandes planes para el futuro.**

 **Sean amables y dejen reviews por favor :3**


End file.
